


Blue Eyes

by Golbez



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes of three men and a woman. A simple character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem, nothing fancy. I just wanted to play with words.

his eyes are sapphires  
large with youth  
kind to all  
yet hardened  
troubled  
from killing and battling  
from the dark within  
that he now fights

her eyes are the sky  
warm and gentle  
a healer's heart  
yet veined with steel  
with harsh iron  
that she cannot wield  
but bears on her back  
for those she loves

his eyes are the sea  
the distant waves  
hiding depths  
of envy and hate  
of pain and anger  
that must never be pierced  
exposed and bared  
for all to see

his eyes are crystals  
like his shining hair  
like the alien blood  
he is unworthy to have  
that courses through him  
that controls him  
let him surrender  
let him become war


End file.
